


"Ohhh Cas, I’ve got a surprise for you…"

by the_new_prophet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cas acting like a porn star, Dean has a good ass, Dean in Panties, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Bondage, M/M, Tie Kink, dirty prayers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_new_prophet/pseuds/the_new_prophet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean prays dirty prayers to Cas, he pops into his room and his in for a big surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





End file.
